Balloon assemblies and valves of the type to which the present invention pertain are not new per se. A typical assembly and prior art valve is shown in the Litt et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,569 issued Nov. 2, 1971 and entitled BALLOON AND VALVE ASSEMBLIES AND SUPPLY THEREOF FOR DISPENSING MACHINE. The Jackson et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,041 issued Feb. 9, 1960 and entitled BALLOON is another example of the prior art. While these prior assemblies are generally effective for the purposes intended, it has been observed that they are not as effective as the valve of the present invention in terms of complexity and weight. A professional can fill a balloon faster and tie it off without a valve. The valve is only used by non-professional balloon venders. Furthermore, under some filling conditions, these prior valves tend to squeal which is objectionable.
The present invention provides a valve which is of relatively simplified construction so that it can be manufactured easily and economically. The valve has means for securely holding it in the neck of the balloon in a manner whereby it resists separation when being inflated. The valve is also characterized by a novel port arrangement which minimizes fluttering and squealing during the filling process. The valve also lends itself to filling through conventional valves of various sizes. The valve of the present invention is designed for use by street vendors and the like generally considered as non-professional balloon vendors. The balloons in many cases are purchased for small children. It has been found that prior valves tend to squeal during the helium filling process and this tends to frighten children to a point where they associate bad things with the balloon and therefore, do not want it. The valve of the present invention elminates this problem. Additionally, it has been found that filling balloons at high pressure, about 60 psi, intensifies the shrieking, squealing problem. It can be readily understood that persons filling large quantities for balloon release events can only sustain the shrill sounds for short periods of time.
The valve also has other desirable features. It can be made in a simple molding operation, is only one piece and therefore, is economical. It is lightweight, has no moving parts and can be used easily by very inexperienced persons. The valve has other uses such as inflating swimming pools or the like where filling is accomplished when air pressure is one and when pressure is turned off, there is no back flow.